User talk:Mystreve/Archive 8
Damn Fine Pasta ...that seemed rather hostile. No one was being aggressive, nor was the topic in any way derailed. I expressed a concern in the interest of fairness. I received a response. I replied with "I disagree with but understand your decision." Everything was neatly wrapped up in a little bow, and all had been ended very civilly. There was no need for any such warnings or taco jokes, however enjoyable tacos may be. And to prevent yet another aggressive response, let it be clear that I am saying I disagree with what you posted but that does not mean I don't respect your right to do so. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|''Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 00:28, August 14, 2014 (UTC) No, my machinations All of my weeks of planning and careful concealment of the identity of the author I was interviewing, gone! We were supposed to do the interview today, but I got held over at work so that was unfortunate, I'll interview Tim this weekend. (Want some time to format it and get his feedback on the interview and try to get it as polished up as possible before I submit it Sept. 1st.) I'm probably a little too excited for this... I got all my questions plotted out, am ready to bring up new questions on the fly, and read then re-read all the stories. Gotta say between this and the story collaboration project, it feels like this wiki is really becoming more of a community. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:57, August 14, 2014 (UTC) CSS Database got up. I fixed the CSS. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:07, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Manor Of Dreams I removed the category. I'm sorry about that, I thought it was a category. Is it better now? MrMokona14 (talk) 12:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Festival hello...i am trying to reach eric knudsen about using an image of slenderman in the haunted festival at the high school that i teach at...would you know how i might get in contact with him?Kramanep (talk) 17:48, August 18, 2014 (UTC) thanksKramanep (talk) 18:00, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I was going to wait a bit more to archive it by myself, but thanks anyway. I never expected in my entire life that I would have an archived talk page :b [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''This is what it sounds like when doves cry]] 18:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Updates! I got the interview squared away on Sunday and am trying to cut down a bit on my side so the interview isn't massive. (With spaces between every paragraph/user change, it clocks in at 7 pages.) I'll probably get the interviewee a final draft this weekend before posting it the 1st. Additionally I messaged Guy asking if he has any interest in taking the mantle/torch. No response yet, but seems pretty likely. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Story Yeah, I've noticed it's back up. Thank you for that. I really appreciate it :). I've also noticed the small changes you made to it. I personally think those changes made the story's fluidity much smoother. Again, thank you. GreyOwl (talk) 21:31, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I actually thought about that, but I thought it may have ruined the chances of creating a series with this story. I thought with each series I could tell the story of a different character. The next person I was going to write the backstory for was the boss. I definitely like your idea about the boss. But, still, I should make the ending better. I must admit, I suck at ending stories. GreyOwl (talk) 22:33, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I needed the reassurance. But, haha, yes I'm going to fix up the ending, and then I'll start the next story for the series. I'll make sure to do whatever I need to in order to make it scarier though. GreyOwl (talk) 22:49, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate the recognition. I enjoy reviewing pastas and it feels good to know that my efforts are appreciated. --Banningk1979 (talk) 02:00, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of my Blog If you deleted my blog for: Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; Then I can disprove this. First off I did not abuse another user. You could say I harrased someone but the these same rules are on the trollpasta wiki. In sanic.exe 2 he told JC THE heyna to fuck off. I called JC a douchewhore. So if harrasement is not allowed on either of these sites then please explain to me why blog was deleted. Further so if you deleted my blog for quality standards then that to is bullshit. I would like to hear your reasons why you thought it did not meet quality standards for blogs. Also if you deleted my blog for being a D-bag then this to is bullshit. Here is a direct quote from the creepypasta wiki Deletion FAQ and a quote from my blog. Honestly? No. This is a privately run literature site. The administration of this wikia have established rules for people to follow. If the consequences for not following the rules causes someone's feelings to be hurt, then that's a shame. However, that's the danger of playing in someone else's house. There are many sites where you can have your own, private little space. DeviantArt, Quotev, sites like that give you a place where you can do whatever you like. This is not one of those places. If you're not comfortable with other people being able to decide the fate of your work, you should not come here. We don't set out to hurt anyone's feelings, but we also don't tip-toe around so that it never happens. We don't force people to post their stories here. Here is the quote from my blog: Notice: If you are a crybaby then this not the blog for you. GamerRanger (talk) GamerRanger GamerRanger (talk) Blog Deletion I'm not at all of the mind that the admins are "out to get me." I'm also not blind, however, and recognize that many, many other users on this site, are. Or perhaps you haven't noticed the immense rift between users and staff. There's a great deal of animosity on this wiki at the moment and behavior like that isn't helping. Whether you dislike the post or think it's bitching or inciting drama doesn't change the fact that it had no potential of causing any harm to you or to this wiki, and deleting it was therefore an injustice and an infringement upon free speech. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|''Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 16:08, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :You are not the owner of the restaurant known as Creepypasta, sir. You are one employee of several and your actions should reflect and promote what is best for the site as a whole. Drama is a delicate balance. Users who incite other users to react aggressively is inciting drama. However, staff suppressing the voice of users is also guaranteed to incite drama. Not only is this guaranteed, but it's already happening. If a situation is serious enough, then absolutely, the blog can and should be deleted. This was not one of those cases. And when it's not one of those cases, deleting it hurts the relationship between users and staff and creates an oppressive atmosphere. :Long story short: Whether you feel people are right to complain about staff being jerks (which, to be clear, are feelings I do not generally share, as I have had a wonderful experience with ''most of this site's staff), you have to acknowledge that these sentiments exist, and act tactfully in order to prevent inciting drama yourself. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|''Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 17:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC) It is okay to delete a blog if: * it contains very little or no content * it is a story * it is incomprehensible to the point that it can be considered spam * it is a blatant attack on another member of the site * it is a roleplaying blog (e.g. "IM JEFF THE KILLERS GF") It is NOT okay to delete a blog if: * you think it is stupid and/or pointless * it contains some inflammatory language (you can edit it out and warn the user in the comments or on their talk page) * it unintentionally incites drama (just close the comments if it gets that out of hand) I read the link you posted on my talk, and while I agree that it was incredibly stupid and some parts of it were inflammatory (mainly the jabs at JC-the-Hyena), it at least seemed to have some effort put in. I personally wouldn't have deleted it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Nah, it's probably better to leave it deleted at this point. I'm just saying I would have handled it differently if it was still up. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:10, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think I'd have deleted it too. It seemed senselessly inflamatory to me. I can't say I haven't done anything like mocking a story, in fact, I adore doing that, mocking bad stories. :However that blog...was senselessly aggressive. To me it seemed like an effort of the author to merely be edgy and profane with stories that are mainstream. It's alright to have opinions, but the way it was executed here was utterly stupid, and more than anything else, made the author look like a kid hungry for some attention, specially negative. :So yeah, I think that I'd have deleted it too, specially if it was going to be a siphon of "this blog is stupid and your opinions are stupid", which it was turning, judging by the comments it had before the deletion. :"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:34, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I think there are two completely different blog entries being discussed here. I have not seen and thus have no opinion on this story-bashing one being mentioned. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 18:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::EDIT: Please pardon the misunderstanding. I seem to have gotten my blog entries confused. For some reason I thought that you had deleted this post, Streve, which was relatively tame and only has a small handful of comments. A mistake on my part; I apologize. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 18:56, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Good point. And just to clarify, I meant that I would have left them off with a warning and edited out the offensive portions of the blog post had I seen it when it was still around, though after reading over it more carefully I can now see that would be pretty much the whole thing. Also I wasn't aware of how people reacted in the comments. ::So yeah, deletion was definitely the best option. ::LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok how about this I put it back up but with only Russian Sleep Experiment review. Since it wasn't "FUCK YOU JC HEYNA". I am currently doing a Sonic.exe review that goes paragraph by paragraph instead of just saying " this sucks". Also if you think I was being edgy or trying to get attention then you are wrong. I was simply starting with the popular ones and then go into more obscure ones. Kinda like that one dude on the Creepypasta Wiki that reviewed things like Slenderman or Zalgo and then went to more obscure pastas. I changed my writing style to actual critic rather than just ripoffing the AVGN and NC. RE: Noticed Eh, it's nothing big, really. I'm just not sure about those codes. I wanted System Shock 2 on the list because it's a great game and if I'm offering it then it should work. If it doesn't, it's my responsibility to make sure they get a replacement. But I appreciate the appreciation all the same. Thanks. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Request Hey. I'd like my page, Unny's Poetry Collection, deleted. I'm going to be moving them to separate pages. Thanks in advance, and sorry for the trouble. I DUNNO WHICH FUCKING ADMIN TO CONTACT BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL SCARY SO FORGIVE ME IF I MESSAGE THE WRONG USER I MEAN WHAT IF YOU AREN'T ACTUALLY AN ADMIN? :D --"I WILL RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND CHUCK IT INTO A BLENDER, CHURN IT, THEN SERVE IT AS SALSA IN GUATAMALA :D" (talk) 12:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Ninja'dEmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:16, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for being human Thanks for being human. At the time I was frustrated but I do understand. Cheers for the hint about this workshop. I'll give it a spin. The Cyborg Pie (talk) 19:31, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Part 2 Part 2 is up of the writer's lounge. Did some editing to bring it down to a more readable length and tried to have CrashingCymbal's responses more noticeable. Still if you have any other suggestions/feedback, let me know. (Also Nick is busy with college, Guy's and Callie got their projects. So we may have to think outside the box for the next interviewer.) Also I think we should make a page so we can compile all the interviews so they can be easily accessed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:14, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Review? I was wondering, if you have the time, could you review my newest pasta in The Writers Workshop. I would really appreciate your feedback especially. Thanks in advance. GreyOwl (talk) 01:56, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Interview I couldn't have done such a good job if you didn't set such a good example for me to plagiari- I mean emulate. As for the good interview, most of the credit should fall on Cym's shoulders for giving such a damn good interview. Side note: if you have some time could you pop onto chat so I can bounce some ideas off you on who should give the next interview? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:45, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Pale Luna Unfortunately Pale Luna is in the "suggested reading" category and can't be nominated for PotM. I removed the entry so feel free to make another nomination. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:50, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello So, I've been on this wikia for a little while now, and I decided to join to be a part of it. I'm a huge fan of Pastas by the way, so It would be nice to make one. Any suggestions? Do I have to make my own pictures as thumbnails? Help would be appreciated. Also, I'm a big fan of you. PootisSpencerHere (talk) 16:56, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Okay, thank you for replying , I appreciate your help! PootisSpencerHere (talk) 17:38, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Question... Out of curiosity, are Pastas such as mine for my OC Ally allowed on this blog? I made sure to do edits and spelling checks and everything before asking this but I'm planning to tranfer this story ( Ally's Origin Pasta ) from my deviantart. I just want to ask due to the strict quality of published work from the standards of the CP Wikia. Thank you! InvaderIka (talk) 20:30, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Edit clips and magazines aren't the same, that's why I edited. It's a small error that I was trying to fix. Wintermoot (talk) 11:52, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Help please... Ok I have a qustion how do you change your username name and how do you write a Creepypasta???? SamDowned (talk) 12:24, September 5, 2014 (UTC) SamDowned I like your editing in stories, no really I do I was just being honest, you do a better job of editing than me. You got a facebook? Reading Request I don't know if you take critique requests, but, I'm looking for some opinions on my micropasta in WW. Here it is. Can you please give me some feedback? Sykokillah (talk) 14:51, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry to annoy you with another request to read my crappy story, but I edited it alot, and I'm not even sure it classifies as a micropasta anymore, so here's da link. Sykokillah (talk) 17:27, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ` STMSYFL 00:50, September 8, 2014 (UTC)My creepypasta "The Scythe Monster" was deleted for no reason... It met the requirments so why was it even deleted! The Scythe Monster STMSYFL 01:01, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry just please let me change the resolution on the creepypasta. That's all I need to do for it to meet the requirments. Thank you Hey Streve, Yeah, I'll be doing October's interview. I really appreciate the opportunity, and I will do my best to make it awesome. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:14, September 8, 2014 (UTC) favor Hello, I was just wondering if, when you have some free time, you wouldn't mind reading something I posted in the workshop. It's here-Endless War. I know it's really long, but I'm just wondering if it's something that makes you want to keep reading. It's the first chapter of a much longer work, possibly a novella length. I'm not sure if it will work for the site, but I thought maybe I could post it in parts with chapters. I hope it doesn't offend anyone that I will be copying and pasting this message on a few others' talk page. If it's too long for you to read, I totally understand. Thanks for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 18:18, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for your gracious comments. I really appreciate you taking a look at my work and giving your honest opinion. I will let you know when I get it all pieced together. Thanks again. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:43, September 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Name Change I was bored with the old name and I wanted it to be consistent with my new stage name. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 19:19, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :I call it a stage name, but it's really a producer name. I changed my "DJ Callie" name to Steam Phoenix so it would be more original (there are a dozen DJ Callies) in hopes it would draw a better viewer base. Since my music is about my best current venue for any money or the like, it's basically capitalizing on that. :Basically, my stage work, so to speak, is my music, which is mainly one of the reasons why I've been less active. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 20:59, September 8, 2014 (UTC) reviewed the thing I'm not sure if you wrote this or someone else, but here is what I think: *of this our father got to work from home and only come in when there was an important meeting involved. Should be "coming in." This was a deterring factor coming right at the top of the story, and its choppy. *said no and stayed in the corner of the room not knowing exactly how much I should have said yes. *she got up and left the table without excusing herself and stormed into her room slamming the door shut and locking herself inside. *thought Cherri had run off and possibly ran away but what I heard next sent a cold chill down my spine. I noticed some instances of missing punctuation, like these ones. *this keeps up who knows what could happen to me. Needs a question mark. The quality of the storyline/composition had a few strong points. Overall, I think the storyline is average. But, when the scythe and the dismemberment began, there was a little intensity in that moment. SoPretentious---Talk- 05:41, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so, I actually have no idea how to use source mode on here. When I click "submit" then "submit a story, it takes me to a box where I can put my story, but there's no option to switch to source mode in the options. If you could help me with that, that'd be awesome. Thanks.XxLethalBreadstickxX (talk) 15:11, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Tell me, tell me! How can I undelete stuff when I exit the main page or when I close the deletion message? I still can't figure out how. Not that I did something wrong so far, I think, but I'd like to know. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Tell me, tell me']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'How to be a millionaire!]] 17:52, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :I mean, when you delete a page, like the ones who keep popping out nearly all the time. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''Tell me, tell me]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'How to be a millionaire!']] 17:57, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Of Course I actually started reading it, but had to go to work. I definitely will check it out when I get off later. Thanks for asking. I appreciate the offer. GreyOwl (talk) 20:51, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I forget that sometimes. The word 'administrator' just sounds powerful, I guess. But, it's no problem. I love reading, so it's really not a bother. And my name is Sal. My last name is Grey. So you can call me either or. :) GreyOwl (talk) 22:12, September 10, 2014 (UTC) question I don't want to sound overly sensitive, but I tend to abide by 'better safe than sorry.' I was wondering if you would take a look at a story I just edited called "Because of You". I'm just not sure about the site's standards, but it just seemed a little sketchy to me. It's not the quality that is questionable, it's the content. It's about a depressed kid planning a shooting, and I just wasn't sure about the rules regarding these kinds of things. I'm not requesting that you take it down, just wanted someone to take a look at it so you could decide. Thanks for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 19:06, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Well actually I didn't personally have a problem with it, I just wasn't sure what the policy was about those topics, since people tend to be pretty sensitive about them. Thanks for your reply, now I know. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:10, September 11, 2014 (UTC) WW If I recall correctly, WW is for all stories, on or off site. The rules state don't state anywhere that the story can not be uploaded, only that you must post your story in the forum post itself. Ecuinach (talk) 16:22, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach :I'm trying to use the WW for its intended purpose. It's meant as a medium to help writers improve. I fail to see why my story being on the main site changes that at all. It seems there is a bit of a misconception that WW is just a step you go through before uploading, but that's not the case. :My story isn't perfect, I know that. So I uploaded it to WW, so people can point out flaws and errors, improving my abilities as a writer. Yes, people can comment on the story itself, but they are just that, comments. They aren't specifically intended to help. Yes, I could ask for a review in a blog, but that clogs up blogs with a pointless post when I could use the function intended for reviews in the first place. :All in all, Writer's Workshop is intended to help writers improve. Closing posts like mine is pointless and only prevents that intended purpose. Ecuinach (talk) 16:46, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach ::Look, Steve, It's not abuse if it's used for it's intended purpose. I want critisim. I want to improve. I'm using the WW to do this. I'd understand if it was a post just me begging for people to read my epic awesome OC story, but I'm trying to improve as a writer, and you are cutting off an entire goddamn tool. Ecuinach (talk) 17:02, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach :::That's perfectly fine with me, but I still don't really understand why it is an issue for it to be on the main site. It's never stated in the rules, and I've never seen any other admins delete WW posts for that reason. I will talk with Skelly, since he made WW, and Guy, since he wrote up the rules, just to be clear if this was actually a rule. No offence intended towards you, of course. Nonetheless, go ahead and delete the page (Twenty), and reopen the thread. Ecuinach (talk) 17:10, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Spinoff Appeal Page contribution Hey Mystreve, I know you're likely busy, but I just wanted to let you know I made a post to the Spinoff Appeal page. I mentioned a few other pastas in mine, but wasn't sure if just mentioning them would count as a spinoff or not. So to make things easier for the admins, I just posted it to the appeal page rather than forcing an admin to go through the trouble of removing the page. Hope you all enjoy it! AkivaDaphydd (talk) 19:12, September 12, 2014 (UTC)AkivaDaphydd Resignation I've pmed you in chat, if you're still on. Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 00:43, September 13, 2014 (UTC) maybe in the near future Well I really appreciate your support. I think I'm gonna' wait for now, but now that you're the third person to mention it, I will definitely consider it. Thanks again for the kind words, I will keep this in mind. Jay Ten (talk) 01:33, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Spinoff or not? SpamBot says it is. I shifted the bag into the boot of the Nissan, and walked back into Mark's house. He recently moved into my street, which was extremely long, and I was collecting gifts he had for me. It felt like too much, but that's what mates do right? Anyway, I thanked Mark for the gifts, he replied with a no problem, and we shook hands. I hopped into the seat, started the car and shifted it into drive. Once I arrived home, I opened up the bags, I opened up the normal gifts. Some were video games like: Sonic Lost World (:I), Far Cry 3 Deluxe. Books like; Halo novels and such. Then I got to the 'spezial prezie' and opened it to find a box. I opened that box to find another, (Mark and I liked doing that to each other), and finally got to a PS4, and opened up the other spezialz and got the rest of PS4 equipment, plus some games, PS Plus and a note saying; I pre-orded the Ultimate Kyrat edition for ya. I then opened up the last present, which rather than amazed me... horrified me. I looked out of Mark's character, a knife. It had some carvings on it, that made no sense to me, what so ever. I left it on my desk, and jumped on my computer, to continue writing my story; EnderVentures. Later on, I went to the kitchen to make some dinner, which was some salad with potatoes. I walked back to my bedroom, with my dinner and set it on my desk. My finger accidentally slid across the knife, sending a quick shock of pain. I looked at my finger, which showed a cut that ran across my fingertip. I walked to the bathroom, grabbed some toilet paper, soaked it, and tried to clean the blood off. I looked at the paper, which did not contain any blood. I then glanced at my finger, which had no blood or a cut. 'Where did it...' There, on the ground, was; YOU'RE NEXT!. I then remembered that sad event, where someone in Mark's old street got a knife as a gift, he then cut himself and was found dead the next day. I then started to feel great pain, I realized that this knife was the same knife. I ran to my computer and started typing this. If you happen to get a knife as a gift, from Mark, try not to cut yourself... or you're dead too. '''Is this a spin-off in your opinion? I didn't mean for it to relate to any other story. If it does, please tell me what pasta this relates to.' DarkCreeper010 (talk) 03:14, September 14, 2014 (UTC) New ideas from DubiousDugong Hey, I was recently talking to DubiousDugong (You know, that amazing writer who is about to be interviewed in October...) and he had an interesting idea for a Halloween project/contest. He proposed an idea in which users dressed up as their characters/monsters/OC/movie/literary monsters/characters, and a number of admins/respected users decided on a top three/five who would be featured in the Nightmare fuel section. (If they post a story to accompany, maybe we could find a way to promote it as well.) He set some rules as well, like no unoriginal characters like Slenderman, Jeff, or any of the other memes, to prevent bias and unoriginality. Tell me what you think? (Personally, I think it's an interesting idea that could promote creativity and hard work.) The details still need to be hammered out, but I think this could turn out to be an interesting/creative contest. This could really promote an artistic quality we really don't get the chance to see. (How often have you seen well thought-out pictures or depictions that weren't copy/pasted... I thought so.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:23, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Review I meant to leave the feedback on the collaborative writing project, but I was unsure if I could. So I will just leave it here, if that's okay with you. Just let me know. GreyOwl (talk) 02:23, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hopefully You See This I will put the template on my userpage for the time being. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC)